The Day We Knew Was Coming
by Italia Forevah
Summary: 'The world in the 22nd Century has a LOT of differences from 2012. For one thing, my hometown, New York City, is elevated above the country! But thats normal for capital cities to be elevated. It got weirder though, when I met a very advanced race called The Vortex Ryders. Oh, sorry! I'm being very rude. My name is Melissa Rose, and I'm the one who saved the Human Race.' Enjoy!
1. 20 Minutes in Patriot Valley

**Forevah: Hello F. ! It's Italia Forevah with an ORIGINAL. STORY. Yep, this is really mine. I had to do it for school, but it was hard NOT to post it here. So, lets get too it! Enjoy!**

**The Day We Knew Was Coming**

'The world in the 22nd Century has a LOT of differences from 2012. For one thing, my hometown, New York City, is elevated above the country! But thats normal for capital cities to be elevated. It got weirder though, when I met a very advanced race called The Vortex Ryders. Oh, sorry! I'm being very rude. My name is Melissa Rose, and I'm the one who saved the Human Race.'

**20 Minutes in Patriot Valley**

''Can we go home now?'' Aleia whined. My best friend had always been this way. Her personality has always annoyed me but everyone else seemed to enjoy her playful and rebellious attitude.

''Almost. I want to check something.''

''Why? Going back to NYC only takes 2 seconds when you have ME around.'' Aleia held up her wrist to reveal a blue- glowing cup-link.

''Wh- When did you get that!?'' I stopped and stared at Aleia.

''I never leave home without it, unlike you.'' She smirked. ''Come on, Mel. Lighten up.''

_'Here she goes again.', _I thought to myself. My pet name was Mel,.. sadly. Aleia came up with it last year and its been a running joke ever since. I **HATED **it.

''Don't call me Mel.'' I sighed and kept hiking up the hill.

''Why? Its really kind of cu-''

''Were here!'' I interrupt to avoid the embarrassment. I stretched my arms out to a valley. In the middle there was a crystal-clear lake surrounded by different colored flowers.

''Isn't it beautiful?'' I smiled, taking out my ipod from my jeans to take a picture.

''Woah, woah, woah!'' Aleia put her hands on her hips.

''What?'' There was a click that came from the ipod and the picture came onto the screen.

''We came three miles from the station, climbed the base of a mountain just for a PICTURE!?''

''Oh come on, just enjoy it for a while. We can hang out for a while.'' I patted my book bag. ''I brought some things for us to do.''

5 minutes later, Aleia was laying down in the grass and I was drawing a deer in my sketch-book. I didn't realize it at the time, but Aleia had her earbuds in the entire time. So to say the least, I was talking to myself, basically.

''So thats how I found this place. I'm thinking of naming it 'Patriot Valley'. What do you think of that name?'' I turned my head to face my unfocused friend. Apparently she saw movement out of the corner of her eye, but it was a minute before she looked over at me and took the earbud out of her ear.

''Hm? What? Sorry, I was listening to Rascal Flatts.'' I sighed at that. She always listens to the old bands from the 21st century. To be completely honest, the music isn't that bad. Just a bit outdated for our time.

''Forget it.'' And with that, I kept drawing. Aleia shrugged and looked around. Across the lake there was a man in a black sweatshirt. He had the hood over his face so that no one could see what he looked like under it. (Aleia convinced me later that he looked like a modern day Grim Reaper. After a while, I was surprised that I actually believed the description was accurate.)

''Hey Mel, Look over there.'' Aleia pointed at the black-coated man.

''I've told you not to call me Me- Um,... who is that?'' I picked my head up to see the guy across the water.

''Beats me. Plus, I don't think he was there a minute ago.'' There was a long silence until, as smart as my friend was, Aleia said,

''Lets go over, rip his coat off and run.'' I looked at her at the sudden suggestion and saw her smirking.

''What? Heck NO!'' I buried my face I my sketch pad as we were arguing.

''Why not? It'll be fun!''

''Thats vandalism. B-besides, he could be a criminal or a private eye or something like that.'' I looked up to see that Aleia was halfway across to the man. She was sprinting.'Oh great.' I thought.

''ALEIA!'' I got up and ran after her. Once I caught up with Aleia, she was about to pull the hood off.

''A-Aleia, don't.'' I was breathing heavy, trying to make my voice sound stern. But she didn't listen to me, and she took it off anyway. Bad choice. We both gasped.

''W-W-What t-the...?'' I started to stutter.

The man under the hood had reptile-like skin it looked like it was crawling up and consuming his skin. He had yellow eyes instead of white and black slits in the middle. I looked at his hands and instantly noted that he had black claws instead of regular nails. Getting a closer look made me realize that there was a big lump in the back of his sweatshirt. He made a hissing noise like a snake ready to attack.

''_Melissa Rosse_,'' He started. The lump on his back started to shift.

''_You have been chossen_.'' It then began to bulge and poke out a bit.

''Chosen? What was she chosen for?'' Aleia got in front of me protectively and held me back. The lump I was talking about, it burst out of the sweatshirt like a green smudge and turned into huge, shiny, reflective wings. Aleia pulled both of us to the ground, just in time for the creature to miss grabbing my shirt as he, or 'it' I should say, flew into the air.

''_The Vortex Riders are coming, Melissa Rose. Be ready to DIE_!'' It made an evil, sinister, and sharped tooth grin and disappeared before our eyes. We looked at each other for about 2 minutes.

''We should go back to the pad.''

''Y-Ya, ok.'' I nodded and I stood up to go back to N.Y.C.

**Forevah: Okay, so. Tell me how I did please! I would enjoy that very much! Also, if you want me to do more Adventures with Melissa and Aleia tell me! Oh, one last-**

**Aleia: COME ON!**

**Melissa: Don't be rude, Aleia.**

**Aleia: Oh COME. ON! She's taking forever!**

**Forevah: *Mumbles*It's forevah.**

**Aleia: What did you say!?**

**Forevah: VE! N-Nothing! B-Bye!**


	2. The Truth Comes out HARD

**Forevah: Okay, Second chapter! Enjoy!**

**Aleia: This one had better be good.**

**Forevah: I think it is.*Pouts a bit***

**Aleia: Don't make me pull that freaky thing that's sticking out from your head!**

**Forevah: LEAVE MY CURL ALONE!**

**The Truth Comes Out HARD**

We made it to the station that brought us here. A teleport pad. You know, its like the ones from that old series 'Star Trek'. One of the officers walked up to us as we stepped onto the pad. He looked about 20 years old and had a military-like uniform on with a badge that said,

Captain Derange

Leading Officer

He smiled at us.

''Leaving so soon, young ladies?''

''Um, ea. New York.'' Ale crossed her arms and looked like she was mad at something.

''Higher or Lower?''

''Higher, please.'' I said politely.

''Alright then, come again.'' Captain Derange walked over to a control panel. Ale tapped her foot impatiently as the officer pressed a green, blinking button that said in bold letters,'**BYE**!'. We were surrounded in a bright blue light. When the light disappeared, we were in the same room, sort of. Captain Derange was gone and when we stepped off the pad, Me and Aleia were on the streets of N.Y.C. I walked over to a railing and looked down. My brown, straight hair was blowing in my face but I could see where we were. _'Good, were above here.'_ I thought to myself.

''Are we home?'' Ale walked over. Her hair was curlier than mine so it didn't blow in her face as much. She had blond and blue streaks in her hair, but it was the same overall color as mine.

''Yep. Were above Patriot Valley, like usual.''

''Patriot Valley? What kind of crack-pot came up with that?''

''I did.'' I gave her a look that told her I was annoyed and insulted by that statement. Once she saw it, she instantly looked away.

''Oh, um... wh-what I meant was,'Who could have come up with a cool name like that?'' Aleia put her hood on so that I wouldn't see that she was embarrassed. But I saw it anyway and started to laugh. She joined in too, and it was like when we were 8. It's been 7 years since then, and we grew up. Into sort of mature 15 year olds. Life was always like that, going from grade to grade, always being in the same classes, too. So it was natural to become friends, and thats exactly what we did. I stopped laughing to talk, but before I could say anything about some good times, there was a boom of thunder. I felt a rain-drop on my nose as I looked up. We both looked at each other as it started to pour down on our heads like the sky was mad at us.

''We should head to my place to talk about earlier.'' Aleia was about to reply to me when a crash of lightning hit some trees far off in the distance. Not in Floating New York, of course. We had a shield so that natural disasters like volcanoes and tsunamis didn't hit the city. But still, that doesn't mean the population couldn't get hit by lightning. Even Aleia wouldn't try to say that she was immune, as self absorbed as she is. Aleia nodded and had to shout over the rain.

''Lets go then.''

About 10 minutes later, we finally walked into the living room. I put my book bag and my hoodie on a hook near the door. Aleia took her jacket off and sat down onto the couch with it still in her hand. We were both exhausted from running home, in the rain, slipping at every corner onto the pavement. I walked over to a seat that was at the computer desk near the couch. As I was walking over, I could hear my mom's vacuum cleaner roaring upstairs. It sounded like she was cleaning, something she does a lot. My mother, Maria Rose, is the only family I have. She's always said that my dad was somewhere far away, but that I couldn't see him. I've always thought they got divorced but my mom still wears her wedding ring. Aleia was fiddling with the cuplink, which annoyed me a bit.

''I'm tired. What do you want to do, Mel?'' I sat down, annoyed even further by the nickname.

''Well, for starters, I want to talk about earlier. You seemed to know what that guy was, and you weren't afraid.'' After I had said that, Aleia looked like she was watching the newest thriller in a haunted house. She instantly tensed up and it was obvious that I said something that'd make her nervous, which doesn't happen often I might add.

''W-What are you talking about Mel? I don't know a **THING** about that guy. And I was just as scared as you were.'' She was lying, I could tell. I could always tell.

''Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. Really? You resort to lying to your best friend? Now, thats what someone would do to hide the truth.''

Aleia was about to argue, I could see it in her eyes, but she relaxed a bit and responded in a way that I didn't expect.

''Ok, you got me. Red-handed, in fact.''

''Red-handed? What are you talking about?'' I was really confused at that statement.

''I know what that guy was, what he was talking about, and how he knew your name.''

There was a long silence that seemed like forever.

''Talk.'' I had a sort of sterness in my voice.

''That guy is called a Vortex Ryder, a race of people in outer space. They're usually not hostile. What he ment by the 'Vortex Ryders are coming' is that there's going to be some sort of a meet up or something.''

''What about how he knew my name?''

''Thats, a little difficult to explain. Its because your,...well... the lost ruler of the Ryders.'' I stood there in shock.

''H-How exactly do you know all of this?'' I noticed I was shaking.

''Well,'' Aleia sighed before she continued.''I'm one of them.''

We stared at each other, until I snapped from the stress of the talk.

''WHAT! Your one of them!? How could you not tell me!? I'm your best friend! We've known each other since 1st grade!'' The yelling continued for about 3 minutes, until...

''ENOUGH!'' We both stopped arguing and turned around. As clear as day, my infuriated mother was behind me. She must've come down the stairs to see why there was yelling.

''What is going on here?'' My mom looked over at Aleia sternly, which that doesn't happen often.

''I'm sorry, Mrs. Rose. I had to tell her. It came up today at,...um... Patriot Valley, I think.''

''You think?''

''I just heard the name today, sorry for not knowing the human naming process.'' Aleia crossed her arms. I was looking back and forth between the two people I cared about the most.

''Um, mom... you knew? About everything?''My mom looked at me and it took her a minute to know what to say back.

''...Yes. I've wanted to tell you for years about everything, but I didn't know how you would react.''

''Same here. I made your mom promise that she wouldn't tell you when I met her.''

''Ok, I think I'm starting to understand a bit now. But the one thing I want to know is how Aleia looks so human. I thought you said you were a Vortex Ryder?'' Aleia perked up on the last part.

''Well, Vortex Ryders have a sort of 'mechanism'. When we are in a different atmosphere, like the layer of oxygen here on Earth, we can change into the species that has inhabited the planet by choice. But some of us can't. Its only the ones with corrupted souls that can't, like that guy. Or, like you, the ones who havn't been trained can't do it by choice. You haven't changed yet.''

''Alright. So all I have to do is leave the Earths atmosphere and then I'll be transformed?''

''Exactly. It-'' Aleia was about to keep going when the T.V. turned on instantly. It started off static-y, but in a few seconds it showed the same guy from earlier... except that he looked different. Very different. The scaley skin was more defined and he was wearing black clothes and had a big looking gun attached to his back. It was kind of scary, since all he was doing was make menacing faces.

''_Hello people of the human race. We are the Vortex Ryderss, a race that will bring forth your demisse. But we will sspare you if our expectationss are met._'' The three of us watched intensly.

''_We assk of you to return our leaderss to uss before the ssun rissess tomorrow. Or elsse._'' The T.V. started to go fuzzy and the image disapeared. Aleia was the first one to speak, but my mind was off in space so I didn't pay enough attention to hear what she said. Leaders? Are there 2 of them here on Earth? I was still in deep thought when my mom tapped me on my shoulder.

''Melissa, Honey? Are you ok?'' That snapped me back to reality.

''Are there two leaders for the Vortex Ryders?''

''What?'' Aleia looked at me in suprise. Apparently she didn't see that question coming.

''You heard me. The Ryder on the T.V. said 'LeaderS.' That means two, right?''

''Um... I guess so, Yes.''

''So there's more than one leader. But who's the other one?'' My mom sighed after I said that.

''I know.'' Me and Aleia stared at the only other person in the room.

''You know?'' We both said in unsion.

''Y-yes. I've known for a long time.'' My mom hesitated before continuing.

''Aleia is the other leader. When you both were 16 you would be crowned.'' We both looked at each other.

''Also, the last leader was your father, Melissa.'' I was shocked by this statement. It looked like Aleia was too.

''He never came back and was announced 'Missing in Action' by the Vortex Ryders along with his entire squad.'' I felt like I was going to fall over. _I can _

_never get a break, can I?_ I thought to myself. I was about to say something about my dad when the door opened and shut firmly.

**Forevah: Hopefully this is good. Later~**


	3. Before A Race Falls

**Forevah: Last Chapter :( Well, unless you want me to do other adventures. You know what, just read.**

**Melissa: Ya...**

**Before a Race Can Fall**

Aleia was sprinting down the road to the teleport station. I kept shouting her name, but she didn't hear me. (Intentional or not, she still didn't hear, which bugged me. She would ignore me when she got mad so...) I noticed instantly that the cuplink was still on her wrist. I took mine out from my bag, which I grabbed earlier due to Aleia deserting me and my mom in the living room.(God knows why!) She made her way to the double-doors, which would've closed on me if I hadn't sped up to keep my view of Aleia. We turned the corner into the room. Aleia pressed the button on the cuplink and hopped onto the pad. I was close behind her and jumped onto the pad with her. Before we knew it, we were teleported. But what we saw was completely unexpected. A few of the Vortex Ryders pointing high-tech-looking blasters at us. And they were pointed right at our heads, I might add. They were hissing like snakes and were generally very creepy to look at head on. Nothing like the guy from earlier.

''Um, we come in peace..?'' Aleia put her hands up near her head in a very surrender-infused way. I sighed and took over the conversation.

''What the goof over here ment was, were unarmed. Please don't shoot us.''

''I would hope you wouldn't be holding a gun.'' There were footsteps coming from the dark hallway. All the Ryders looked behind and moved out of the way into lines against the walls. I looked at the half visible man and almost squeaked. There, in a VERY foreign looking uniform, was my long lost realitive. My father looked down at me(He's taller than me by a foot, he's HUGE!) and smiled warmly. I ran over to him and hugged him very tightly. He embraced it and laughed.

''Hello, Melissa. How do you like it?''

''It's so high-tech. I love it!''

''Oh, brother.'' Aleia rolled her eyes and sighed. It was obvious that she felt left out.

''Want a hug, Aleia?'' My dad moved me to one side and held me with one hand. The other one was extended and waiting. Aleia hesitated, then took the offer. She got into the hug and it looked like she enjoyed it. After a few seconds he let us go to face us.

''Now, want to see the Control Room?'' He made a move that said,'Follow, children. You have much to learn.' We nodded and did as the movement said.(Besides the 'much-to-learn' part.)

Just like in those old 'Lucas Arts' films, the doors slid in a futuristic way. We walked in and were amazed and startled. There was so much technology and it looked really cool. The only reason why we were startled is because there were unconcious(We thought they were dead at first.) Vortex Ryders on the floor and in chairs. What was worse was that there were a few girls there.

''A-are they, you know...'' I looked around. My dad turned to face me.

''No, of course not. We wouldn't kill our own kind. They're only unconsious. Nothing more, nothing less.''

''Is this whole thing about the Civil War?''It was Aleia's turn to ask a question.

''Yes. Melissa, you don't know it, but the Vortex Ryders broke the society into two parts. One thought that I, the leader of the Ryders, was kidnapped by the Earth. The other one, thought the opposite. Does that make sense?'' I nodded at this.

''Your fighting for the Earth, right?''

''Yes.''

''Good. Now, I have an idea on how to stop this from happening. Can we send the Ryder government a little transmition?'' I smirked a bit and Aleia knew what I was doing.

''Hm, alright.'' My dad gave a signal to one of the Ryders that was at the was a holographic message in the front of the Control Room.(Again, very Lucas Arts'y.) The image showed a council of Vortex Ryders arguing at a table. The one at the head of the wooden surface noticed the message as I got closer and into view.

''_What iss the meaning of thiss!?_'' The voice of this Ryder seemed lower than the others.

''Hi there. I'll go easy for now, I want all Vortex Ryders against the Earth to stand down. Do it or I'll start yelling.'' I said it with a smile that made one of the holographic Ryders to flinch.

''_Why would we do ssuch a thing at the will of a ssilly, teenaged, human girl?_'' the one closest to the screen asked, looking annoyed.

''You really want to know? Alright then. My name is Melissa Rose, daughter of Maria and Michael Rose. I'm half human and half Vortex Ryder, next in line for YOUR government, and you expect me to just sit around and watch you destroy the planet I grew up on? Not a chance. Watch out Vortex Ryders, the humans are stronger than you think. You know, that's also the the thing when you play games like this. You can be good, you just need to be better than the other player.''

~_The End_~

**Forevah:Ideas PEOPLE! Sci~Fi Topics Please! Also-**

**Melissa, Aleia, Forevah: REVIEW! BYE~**


End file.
